<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>错位（11） by Linzhongyu0807</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504768">错位（11）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzhongyu0807/pseuds/Linzhongyu0807'>Linzhongyu0807</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzhongyu0807/pseuds/Linzhongyu0807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>王一博/肖战</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>错位（11）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王一博感觉自己抱着的肖战像块烧红的烙铁，两人皮肤接触的地方都能燃起新的火苗，肖战不自知的在王一博怀里蹭着。</p><p>王一博把肖战轻轻的放在床上，肖战双腿盘在王一博腰上，“崽崽，亲亲我~”肖战嘟起嘴巴索吻，王一博才18岁怎么能经得起这种诱惑，立马吻住了肖战水润的唇。</p><p>肖战双手在王一博身上摸索着，所过之处都燃起了欲望之火，王一博的手也没闲着，像只野兽一样撕开肖战的衣服，“唔！”肖战惊吓的唔了一声。</p><p>王一博手捏住了肖战胸前的两个，肖战被刺激的哼咛，“痛~”肖战小猫似的哼唧，但是身体却诚实的挺胸，想要让王一博更好的抚摸。</p><p>肖战的手无目的的抚摸着王一博的腰身，常年的锻炼让王一博拥有标准的八块腹肌，肖战爱不释手，不停的徘徊在腹肌的沟壑中，王一博被他摸得也上了火。</p><p>特别粗鲁的扯掉肖战的裤子，肖战感觉下身一凉心里逐渐慌张起来，“一博，别一博。”肖战下意识的想要alpha温柔一些，能多照顾自己的情绪。</p><p>但是王一博根本无心顾及其他，肖战白皙的身体窄瘦的细腰已经勾去了他的全部心思，他飞速的把自己脱干净，手摸到肖战的身后，意料之中摸到一手泥泞。</p><p>“战哥，看不出来你这么骚啊。”王一博把手上的液体不顾肖战抗拒，摸到了肖战的脸颊上，晶莹的液体让肖战闪闪发光。</p><p>王一博随意的撸动了一下自己的欲望，抬起肖战的双腿就要进入，“一博！”肖战惊慌的喊王一博的名字，王一博却根本不理会，Omega在床上喊不要就是欲拒还迎，他根本不需要回应。</p><p>王一博毫不留情的一捅到底，肖战初经人事就被这么粗暴的对待，他痛的根本喘不上气，身体完全绷紧，王一博被肖战绞的差点泄了出来，他把肖战翻过去，让肖战跪趴在床上，手用力的拍在肖战的屁股上，“放松点，太紧了。”</p><p>肖战被痛的根本放松不了，王一博变态的控制欲没有得到满足就更加变本加厉的拍打着肖战的屁股，没几下肖战的屁股就高高肿起，肖战低声抽泣，“一博…别打我了…疼~”</p><p>王一博好似良心发现了一般收了手，缓慢的抽动几下，肖战不适的动了动身体，王一博不满意的掐住肖战的腰，疯一般的开始冲刺，肖战根本就没有适应王一博的存在，这一顿抽插带给他的只有痛苦。</p><p>“一博……慢…慢些……”肖战的求饶被撞的断断续续，王一博恍若未闻，一个劲的埋头苦干，似乎感觉这个姿势无法满足，王一博抱住肖战的腰把他拎下床，大手按住肖战的后背让肖战上身趴在床上，自己站在肖战身后，双手掐住肖战的腰一通顶弄。</p><p>肖战被顶的腿软，一度想要跪下，但是王一博的大手又重新把他拎起来，他感觉自己像一叶无助的小船，漂泊在无边无际的海上，不知何时才能找到归宿。</p><p>王一博操作能力真是一绝，没顶弄几下就找到了肖战生殖腔的入口，王一博霸道的顶弄着，“别！王一博！”肖战尖叫着阻止王一博进入，Omega的生理机制对于想要冲入生殖腔这件事都带有恐惧。</p><p>王一博继续忽略肖战的制止，非常强硬的挤入生殖腔，肖战恐惧的浑身发抖，手指紧紧的攥住身下的床单，王一博大开大合，进入生殖腔后带给了他太多快感，他根本无法压抑自己的欲望，只能顺从内心的操弄肖战。</p><p>肖战的腿再也支撑不住，软塌塌的往地上跪，王一博不满意的拎起肖战，把他放到床上，自己站在床下把肖战拱起的腰按下，“塌腰，把屁股撅起来。”王一博拍打着肖战的屁股，肖战乖乖的照做。</p><p>肖战抬手去摸自己发痛的屁股，被王一博拉住手扣在腰上，肖战这一下完全失去重心，只能用脸和膝盖顶在床上，王一博每顶一下他的脸就在床上蹭一下，没一会儿肖战就感觉自己脸上也火辣辣的痛。</p><p>不知道被操弄了多久，王一博终于在肖战体内成结，一股又一股热流射入肖战体内，肖战感觉自己的肚子都要被撑破，王一博还一直按住他的腰，整个人的重量都在腰上，让腹部的坠感更明显。</p><p>王一博只顾着自己愉悦，整场性爱都让肖战背对着自己，他根本不知道肖战早已泪流满面。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>